Mountain
Mountain is a location, which can only be discovered after the Champion has discovered the Desert, and contains a number of enemies and the first dungeon of the main quest. Encounters The following creatures can be encountered in the Mountain: *'Ceraph' - An omnibus who attempts to make the Champion her slave through magical piercings. She first appears as a goblin offering the Champion a pair of earrings. She only appears if the Hero is level 2 or higher, and is found on every 15th exploration of the Mountain. If they accepts her first piercing but no others, then she instead appears on every 30th exploration. (Level 9) *'Goblins' - Sex-mad sluts, these lusty creatures attack on sight. (Level 1) *'Hellhounds' - Demonic, two-headed dog-morphs, they attack the Champion on sight. (Level 5) *'Infested Hellhounds' - A hellhound who has been infested with worms. Choosing 'Grossed Out' when finding the worm sign (see below) disables the infested hellhound encounter. (Level 5) *'Hellhound Master' - The creator and master of the hellhounds, he can only be found by who sufficiently resemble hellhounds. Champion must have: **a dog face; **either 2 or more dog cocks, or a vagina and presently be pregnant with a hellhound baby; **have 60 or greater corruption; **have a dog tail; **either have dog legs or 'midnight black' hair/fur. *'Imps' - The diminutive offspring of demons, these horny creatures attack on sight. (Level 1) *'Imp Lord' - After the Champion has reached level 8. *'Minotaurs' - Brutish bull-men who attempt to rape the Champion. Characters with low intelligence and strength may be surprised and raped, otherwise the encounter leads to combat. (Level 6) *'Worms' - A swarm of worms that attempts to infest the penis of a male or hermaphroditic characters. Uninterested in female or genderless characters. Choosing 'Grossed Out' when finding the worm sign (see below) disables worm encounter. (Level 3) Other results *'Uneventful hike' - the champion's hike in the mountains proves fruitless. Increases strength and Toughness, and lowers lust for characters with less than 90 corruption. Characters with 90 or more corruption have their libido and lust increased. *'Mino + Cowgirl' - a minotaur and a cow-girl busy rutting. The champion stays and watches, increasing his lust. *'Minotaur village' - a bad-end encounter that can only be found by characters with the Minotaur Cum Addict perk. It only appears every 16th exploration of the mountains, and characters who are suffering from withdrawal cannot avoid the encounter. One-time encounters *'High Mountain' - if the champion is level 5 or higher or has explored the mountain 40 or more times, they discover a path to the higher reaches of the mountain. The high mountain is then unlocked as a location. *'Minotaur warning' - appears the first time a level 1 character with 40 or lower strength encounters a minotaur. The character is saved from the minotaur's attentions by the appearance of a second minotaur, who attacks the first. *'Worm sign' - a sign depicting the effects of the worms. The player can choose their champion's reaction to the sign, which affects the possibility of future worm encounters. *'Salon' - a hair salon run by the goblin Lynnette, which takes payment for services in cum. After discovery it is unlocked as a place. *'Demon Factory' - a demon run factory. It serves as the first dungeon of the main quest and can only be found after the champion has spoken with Marae and been tasked to destroy it. After discovery it is unlocked as a place. Notes *Furrite piercings increase the chance of encountering a minotaur or hellhound *Lethite piercings increase the chances of encountering an imp, while decreasing the chances of encountering a goblin *If the player has silly mode turned on, then the minotaur warning encounter is replaced by one in which several characters from the video game Team Fortress 2 save the champion from a minotaur. External links * Category:CoC Category:CoC Orig Category:Location